You Don't Deserve This
by Jill's Hellhounds
Summary: Female!cas high school au Cas is a very smart girl who has a lot more going on than one would think, and has lost so much. Dean is the popular guy who doesn't know his kindness may be helping Cas stay alive. What if they become friends after Mrs. Mills makes Cas tutor Dean in History? What happens when the feelings get too strong? Rated T for language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys.** **This is the new story I was talking about. Hope y'all enjoy!**

"Hey, Cas, you're going to scare him away if you keep staring like that," My best friend, Emma, said as she waved her hand over my face.

"Sorry, I can't help he's cute," I said, trying to defend myself. I was staring at Dean Winchester, the Hottest, and most popular guy, in the school. He had short blonde hair, and the greenest eyes you could possibly imagine. You could say I have a crush on the guy, but you would be understating. I was head over heels for him, and he didn't know I existed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I suggest walking and staring before we're late to class." She giggled alittle at the look on my face.

"Crap. Let's go." We speed walked as we went to our first class of the day, History. It was one of my favorite classes. One reason, I'm a huge reader, and to me History is like one long story that was true. Another reason is that Dean sits right in front of me.

I was so focused to get to history class, I ran into someone. I didn't even looked to see who it was I bumped into. I knelt down to pick up my stuff.

"Sorry about that." I said as I was looking for my glasses. The other person handed me them and I put them on. I blanked for a second. Dean. I ran into Dean Winchester.

"No problem. It was just as much my fault as yours." He smiled a little. Shit, that smile. I stayed cool.

"I guess you're right." I smiled back.

"I don't think I've seen you around much, but you're Castiel, right?" He remembered my name. I freaked out a little inside before answering back.

"Yeah, but you can call me Cas. Everyone does."

"Cool. I gotta go to class."

"Same."

"See ya there, Cas."

"Yeah, see ya." I walked as fast as I could to get to class. It didn't take long. I know I was late to be early, but I didn't care. I had a conversation with Dean.

I met up with Emma in the classroom.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into Dean."

"What? What do you mean you ran into Dean?"

"As in, I actually ran into Dean trying to catch up to you. He helped me with my things, and he actually remembered my name."

"OMG! Girl that is-" she was cut off by the teacher. Dean came in right before the bell rung and sat down.

Class was good. We talked about the Roman empire. We did some independent class work, but before class let out, she said one more thing.

"Have a good day class. And Ms. Novak and Mr. Winchester, please see me after class." My thoughts went everywhere. Were we in trouble? I don't remember doing anything wrong. What if it's something that my dad has to get in. That would be even worse. What if it's something good.

When the bell rang, Dean and I went up to Mrs. Mills, the history teacher.

"You wanted to speak to us, Mrs. Mills?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes. Dean, you're failing. If you don't pass, you will be pulled back and you will not be able to try out for football next year."

"What? Mrs. Mills. I'll do anything. Please." Dean pleaded.

"Um, sorry, but why am I here? I'm sure Dean doesn't want anyone to know he's flunking." I stand a little nervously.

"Right. I was hoping you, Castiel, would tutor Dean. You are the best student in the class."

"I have to get tutored. Awesome." Dean sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes.

"I would love too."

"Great. It's settled. Dean, if you do not do this, I will fail you."

"You can't-"

"Goodbye Dean. Castiel, I'll be looking for his progress reports."

"Alright Mrs. Mills." Dean walks out of the classroom a little before I do but waits at the door for me. "Alright. When do you want to start." He sounded he would rather be fighting gladiators that do this.

"When don't you have football practice?"

"Wednesday and Friday. But the game starts at 5:30 on Fridays."

"I have to be home by then so those two days from 3:15 until 5 work for you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Great. We can meet wherever you would like."

"How 'bout the classroom."

"Works for me. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean, at the classroom."

"Ok." That was all he said before we headed in different paths to our other classes.

When lunch came, I sat outside. I usually go to the library, so it was a nice change. I sat on the bench figuring out what to tell my father when I hear a familiar voice.

"Cas, hey."

"Hello Dean. What brings you out here?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's alright. Everyone hates having to get a tutor."

"Sounds like you speak from experience. Am I not your first tutor victim?" He laughed a little. I giggled before I answered.

"Nope. I needed one a few years back."

"No. Not the Castiel. The chick who did this week's homework last week in class because she's that smart."

"That was one time!" I faked the drama. "When will people forget that?" I giggled. "And yes. I had to get a tutor in middle school. For Biology."

"Wow. Never would have guessed."

"Shut up."

"So, why you out here?"

"Just thinking. Contemplating whether or not to start your lesson with the Roman Empire."

"Cool. How are you so good at History? No one I know can even pay attention in class."

"It's easy. I'm a huge reader. To me, History is just one long story that actually happened at one point."

"That sounds so poetic."

"Shut up. It's the truth."

"Never said it wasn't." He had a stupid grin on his face as the bell rang. "See ya around, Cas."

"Yeah." He ran off and I followed shortly behind, until our paths changed from classes.

It was only Tuesday, so I walked home after school. It wasn't a long walk. It only took about 5 minutes. I prayed he hadn't gotten in the liquor cabinet yet.

I walked into my house to see my father somewhat drunk.

"Hello father. I'm home."

"Hey Cas. How was school." He slurred his words a little.

"It was good." Just tell him Cas. "Actually, I have a history project and have to stay at school on Wednesday and Friday for the next few weeks."

"Ok. Be back before 6"

"I will Father."

"Aren't you going to ask me how was work?"

"How was work Father?"

"Horrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No you're not. You want me to suffer." Shit. He was already to far gone. He stood up with a knife in his left hand and his right balled up in a fist. He threw the first punch. "You have always wanted me to suffer." Another punch hit my face before a kick to my leg brought my stomach to the ground. "You deserve so much more than this. You don't deserve me or Emma. We're to good for you." He stood on my right leg to break it. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming out. (Screaming or crying made it worse.) "Baltizar didn't deserve death. Neither did Naomi or Anna. You're the one who deserves Death. The only one. But you also deserve to live. Knowing you are the reason why they died." He ripped my white shirt apart before running the knife down my back. The cuts stung. I lost count as to how many my made. My mouth was still covered by my hand, but tears came from my eyes.

"Go to your room. I cant look at you anymore." I ran upstairs as best as I could. When I got to my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed with the medical supplies I had hidden. I took off my ripped off, now bloody, shirt and wrapped my back with cloth wraps. I did the same to my leg after setting it. I put on clean clothes and laid on my stomach on my bed, silently crying.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, I was being awoken my by alarm clock. Rewrapped my wounds from last night before grabbing a clean, white button up shirt, and a black, knee length skirt. I needed to where tights with it today, to hide my leg, and a white tank top. When I got dresses, I grabbed a pair of flats and my trench coat. I quickly grabbed my make-up and covered the bruises before packing it and cloth wraps, in a small bag to put it in my bookbag.

I didn't have time to get breakfast, probably a mistake, and grabbed my bookbag before heading out to school. It took longer thanks to the leg, but I made it early still. I rushed to my locker to get my history book when I remember I had it. Shit. It was Wednesday. Just power through the day. Get everything done. Go home. Avoid my father. That was going to be my day. I rushed over to history to get off my leg.

 **sorry for not updating all my stories. I feel horrible. I'm** **homeschooled so i hope i will be able to update more. Also, I am on Wattpad as well now. I update more frequently because its easier to update on my phone. Especially when your out in public. I have some of my stories like this one and winchester sisters, but they are better written and enough details changed to seem like a different story.** **I just wanted to let you guys know in case y'all wanted to check it out. The usernames Jillshellhounds. Very creative, I know.**

 **I will try to update more though. I already had this written though so i updated this first. My others will be updated with the same message at the bottom of them.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
